Rebirth of the Fire Dragon King
by Alpine992
Summary: Happy was to late to hold Natsu back from delivering the Final Blow to Zeref, the Dragon Slayer used the last of Igneel's powers to end the immortals life and in succession, his own. But death had never stopped Natsu before. While the country of Fiore mourned for the loss of the hero who saved Fiore from the might of Alvarez, the Fire Dragon King would be reborn.
1. Chapter 1

"NATSU!" Happy's cries as he flew down to his best friend to try and stop him, but Natsu didn't listen. His objective to end this war was in front of him, whether he believed Zeref's words or not, this would be the end. Zeref simply smiled as the increasing heat of Igneel's Will, Natsu's Fire King's Mode rendered his flesh with blisters, the pain was unbearable and he could feel his lungs compressing trying to intake air but the flames lit the air on fire in his lungs, flames spurted from his mouth as Natsu's skidded forward, arm reared back determination to die in his eyes. Despite the pain and knowing his death was right before him, he smiled the tears pricking his eyes dissolved into flames. With what energy he could he activated one last spell in his arsenal. A final gift for his little brother.

With his death, this war would be over. Every single member of the Alvarez Empire would retreat after his final breath or they would perish. Something he had integrated into the Alvarez Symbol marked on the flesh of every soul in Alvarez Empire, a final curse encase any of them thought to go against his last wishes. Natsu would die here along with him, but he'd let Natsu leave this world knowing that his friends and family were no longer in danger.

"**Fire Dragon King's Purgatory!" **Natsu's entire body was covered in a massive amount of fire as his fist connected with Zeref's jaw, the red flames of Igneel burnt Zeref's flesh, revealing his jaw bone before completely engulfing him burning their target and everything around them before creating a spherical explosion engulfing both Dragneel Brothers.

"_Thank you, Natsu."_

Happy was blown back from the force of the explosion, unable to break through to try and pull Natsu back from the attack. Tears streamed down the exceed's face as he hit the ground. All he could do was wait and hope that Natsu was alive that Zeref was lying about what he had said.

Invel who stood before Zeref's army stoon in horror, feeling the magic power rival that of the Emperor's was just insane. How did Ishgar have such a powerful Wizard that they had never heard of? Was this really the end of the Spriggan Emperor? What did that mean for the attacking force of Alvarez? Wincing slightly he felt a burning under his clothes, located where the Alvarez symbol was on his chest. Raising a hand to it he grunted and realised what was happening. Turning back he saw the other soldiers reacting similar to their own Alvarez marks.

"_He's really gone."_ Invel didn't know whether to feel ashamed that he hadn't been able to do anything or glad that his Emperor had finally gotten what he had been waiting centuries for. Standing back up straight, with one last glance at the flickering flames were only one silhouette remained, he turned to the troops. "Full retreat!" Shocked looks came from all that heard him. "NOW!" He ordered knowing the curse would take effect should they not retreat immediately. He only hoped that the other Spriggan would follow suit and retreat.

Happy didn't care for the retreating soldiers, his eyes only focused on the standing Natsu as the flames flickered around him. It was too hot to even approach but that didn't stop the exceed, he did his best to push through the heat as Natsu collapsed to his knees, there was no sign of Zeref anywhere. Finally able to reach him, his fur burnt slightly but regardless he reached out for Natsu, his paw touching his arm and tears flooded the exceed's face.

The moment Happy touched Natsu's skin, it began to turn to ash, his body breaking down.

"Natsu, no don't go!" Happy cried, trying to hold onto him, but the more he tried the more he broke away, the body no longer sustained with Zeref's magic, if Happy looked he would also see the book of E.N.D breaking away into ash. Covered in the ash of his best friend, the remains of Natsu finally came to an end, drifting off with the wind, the only thing remaining was the white scarf that Natsu was famous for.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Happy's cry filled the air as he bawled his eyes out, tears running down his face as he stood in the ashes of his best friend. Natsu was gone.

* * *

The cry of pain shot Lucy out of her seat and down the hall to the makeshift cell they had created in the Guild to hold Brandish. Cana was a few feet behind her as they crashed into the room, behind the iron bars Brandish was trembling in pain, the Alvarez symbol on her leg usually a vibrant blue was pulsing back and forth between it's usual colour and a sickly black. Pain and fear was etched onto the woman's face as she squirmed on the ground her arms behind her back locked with the magic seal stone cuffs.

"What's happening?" Cana asked, unsure of this situation. "Is she faking it?"

"Gah!" Brandish's body contorted in pain and both Lucy and Cana could see that it was real, whatever was happening to the Spriggan member was causing her immense pain. It wasn't until Mavis hurried in, feeling the strange magic did they come to understand.

"It's a curse." Mavis said, slipping between the bars with ease and examining the symbol. "A death curse, linked to Zeref's magic."

"Why would he do that? Is it because she was captured?" Lucy asked horrified.

"If it was, wouldn't it have activated sooner?" Cana asked, she had been captured the previous evening why would it suddenly activate now.

"That's not it at all." Mavis said shaking her head. "Both of you, come inside." Lucy quickly pulled the key from her belt and unlocked the door, Cana following inside. "Listen to me closely, we need to undo the curse and remove the mark from her." Cana and Lucy nodded as Brandish's screams echoed throughout the guildhall. It took all of Cana's and Lucy's magic power along with Mavis's guidance to fully remove the curse and the symbol, any traces of the mark and curse were now gone from the Spriggan member.

Brandish herself had passed out due to the pain and was unconscious as she lay on the cold floor.

'What the hell was that?" Cana breathed out slouching back resting against the bars of the cell. Never had she exerted her magic power in doing something so miniscule before.

"It would seem the Alvarez troops are retreating." Mavis said softly. "Zeref didn't just activate the curse here in Brandish, he activated it everywhere across Fiore to all the people of Alvarez."

"Why would he do that?" Lucy asked, looking to the guild's first Master who smiled.

"Because Natsu succeeded in defeating him, the war is over." Mavis was sad that Zeref was now gone, her long hidden emotions still lying dormant inside but that didn't hide the fact that she was happy that Fairy Tail was no longer in any danger.

"He did it!" Both Cana and Lucy hugged one another over the victory, to think Natsu the idiotic Dragon Slayer had taken down the world's most notorious Black Wizard.

"I'll have Warren signal the retreat, there is no longer a need to fight if they are retreating." Mavis told them. "Leave Brandish here for now, she'll still be a danger even without her mark to Alvarez, I'll have Makarov decide what should be done with her. I have no doubt he'll ship her home." Lucy nodded.

"_Hopefully I can get some answers before she leaves."_ Lucy thought as she and Cana left the cell, being sure to lock it after them.

* * *

All across Fiore, Alvarez's troops were pulling out of the country. However not all were as lucky as most. Zeref's curse rendered thousands dead, those there weren't quick enough to leave and those who refused the order to retreat.

Warren's order of retreat to the combined forces of Fiore had everyone heading for the Fairy Tail guild, to congratulate the hero who had stopped the war before it had fully developed into utter anarchy.

From Blue Pegasus to Mermaid Hell, hundreds of Wizards arrived in Magnolia, the party already starting at the Fairy Tail guild hall. There was those that were wounded but were being treated already and it looked as though everyone would make it through and recover. Gratitude was expressed all around from Makarov as he announced Fiore's victory gaining cheers and applause from the Wizard populace. Now they simply had to wait for the Hero of the day to come.

Even late into the night, where most of the Wizards had passed out, Natsu didn't arrive. Some sought to seek out the Dragon Slayer, wanting to head to his last location but couldn't as a single Exceed arrived, holding a white scaled scarf that belonged to one Natsu Dragneel.

The truth of Natsu's lineage and fate was revealed and never had it been so that Fiore had come together for the fate of one like that day.

However… death had never stopped Natsu before.


	2. Chapter 2

The active volcano exploded molten rock into the sky, the air filled with thick volcanic ash as magma flowed down the sides of the mountain in thick rivers that would easily engulf towns in flames. Deep inside the volcano's molten core, in its hottest part washed up the young man. Coughing up chunks of molten lava spewing them onto the red hot ground. His skin looked pale as his naked form crawled forth out of the lava. Despite having been submerged in the molten rock his body didn't have a single burn on it. Now half out of the lava his face rested against the volcanic rock, breathing deeply before the changes set in.

His mouth opened as he screamed, his body felt like it was being ripped apart from the inside out. His arms cracked, his bones breaking as they realigned into position for his new form. Scales grew across his skin making his once pale skin turn red as his form grew in size. Soon his screams of pain turned to that of animalistic roars. The cavern within the volcano that he had washed up in was to small for his new size.

The volcano cracked and shifted as the massive form grew and grew in it's depths. Pyre's of fire and lava shot forth from the ground as the volcano collapsed. Lava spewed forth form cracks in the ground flowing down into the surrounding forests, turning the area into nothing but an unlivable wasteland of fire and ash. The roar of the awakening Dragon shook the earth as it's massive form was revealed, ash and flames making way for the birth of the new fire dragon.

* * *

Far away a Dragon Slayer awoke in a cold sweat, body drenched along with her sheets. With a wave of her hand her sheets were off and she was standing in the moonlit room. Eyes cast out to the terrace, her feet already heading towards the open door. Hands firmly planted on the Balcony she stared intently off into the distance.

That kind of magic power was only possessed by a few, but it didn't register with her known sources. It was chaotic. The only thing she could relate it too was Acnologia and he hadn't been seen since Alvarez had invaded Ishgar over a year ago the only other power she knew to be of the same make were the Five God Dragons. Her deep brown eyes slitted as her Dragon Slayer magic activated, increasing all her senses ten fold, immediately she regretted sensing after the enormous uncontrolled power. She felt sick just feeling it from such a distance. So much chaos and death. But she had managed to glimpse it's source. A Dragon. A Fire Dragon. For the first time in centuries, a true Dragon had been born. Unconsciously her body shed a tear, in the past she had loved Dragon's but since Acnologia's rein, not a single Dragon existed to this day, only mere imitations or cursed Dragon Slayers were still about.

The Five God Dragons were something else entirely.

Immediately her mind was already in overdrive. The birth of a new Dragon wouldn't go unnoticed. The Dragon Slayers of the Northern Continent, Giltena would undoubtedly seek it out, due to their strange way of acquiring Dragon Slayer magic through consuming Dragons. No, if this Dragon was just the start then it needed to be protected. No doubt Acnologia would soon come to learn of its existence.

Earthland was a world full of the wrongdoings of Mankind, she herself knew this better than anyone. Her actions since the fall of Dragnof hadn't made Earthland a better place. She could still remember a time when Dragon's filled the sky, how much better the world had been before Acnologia crushed the Dragon's underfoot and relished in being the only Dragon left.

"It's time for a new Dragon King." Irene smiled, raising a hand up to her chest, tears once more welling in her eyes. She didn't ever believe that she would witness a true Dragon again. But now was her chance to do right by the creatures she loved. She would do everything in her power, to make Dragon kind flourish again. No matter the cost.

* * *

The Fairy Tail guild could always be called a place of laughter and rambunctious youths. People came and went, doing jobs and laughing with one another. It was a place many called home. Most of its members were raised in the guild some joined of their own accord. While there was joy and happiness within the guild, there was also a sense of loss with some of the members.

Fairy Tail had never been the same after that day a year ago. They might have managed to completely avoid the War with Alvarez but they had lost one of their own to achieve that. Not a single person that was close to Natsu took the news easily. They didn't care that Natsu was the brother of the Darkest Wizard in history, or that he was the Etherious being, E.N.D. What mattered was that he was one of them, that he had done what he had done to save the lives of not just those in Fairy Tail but all of those in Fiore. He had made the ultimate sacrifice.

No one in the Guild had been the same since, but life had to go on. Where they mourned for the Dragon Slayer they lived on in his memory, knowing he wouldn't want them wallowing in misery at his death. Happy of all people had the toughest time dealing with the news, being the closest to Natsu. The blue Exceed had left the guild, going off to live with the other Exceeds.

Team Natsu had officially disbanded after the events of Alvarez, it just didn't sit right with them that the team he was so prominent in keep working together without him.

Fairy Tail would always remember the Dragon Slayer that gave his life. Some more than others but his name would never be forgotten.

"I see…" Makarov mused as he read the reports, Gray and Juvia standing before him. The two had brought him a request from the board and he was overlooking the details. "You're prepared for the journey?"

"Yeah Gramps." Gray nodded. "We'll be meeting Lyon and Eve in Crocus, Eve got the Christina for us to make it a quick journey." Something that had been more prominent after the war was the unity between the Guilds of Fiore. More teams were comprised of multiple guilds.

"We have no doubt we'll be able to fulfill the request with ease." Juvia added. "Our magic along with Lyon's and Eve's are what is required."

"But will it be enough to quell an active volcano?" Makarov asked. "No doubt you're talented mages, both you and the Wizards of Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus, but Mt Pyre is the world's largest documented volcano and it suddenly erupted after centuries of being dormant." Gray frowned slightly but understood his thinking.

"If it's too much, we'll contact the other Guilds in the area for any water and ice Wizards to back us up." Makarov hummed once more looking down at the request for immediate aid. The news of the volcano and the state of the nearby towns were drastic and it wasn't just this team that would be going. However something about this didn't sit right with him, something was amiss. But he couldn't very well stop them from going.

"I want detailed reports frequently, if anything happens or seems out of the ordinary I want you back as soon as possible." He ordered. Since the loss of Natsu, Makarov never wanted to feel the pain of that kind of loss again.

"Yes Master."

"Come back safely." It was something he had taken to telling everyone in the guild when he got the chance, he never got to say it to Natsu. The pink haired idiot had rushed off without telling anyone and he regretted not telling him to be safe, he had grown so strong that it almost looked as if nothing could bring him down, but nobody expected to find out Natsu's life was connected to Zeref's.

"We will Master." Juvia said, turning and heading away. Gray gave the old man one last look, a simple nod from the dark haired young man and he followed after Juvia. Master wasn't the only one who felt like they should have done something to ensure Natsu came back safely. For a long time, Gray had been lost at the news and if it wasn't for Juvia many didn't think he would have snapped back from it. Happy was no longer a member of the guild, living with his fellow Exceeds. The lost of Natsu had all but driven Happy from the guild. Without Natsu, it wasn't home for the blue cat.

"Master, Erza and I will accompany Gray and Juvia to Crocus." Mira spoke up as she and the scarlet haired knight approached the guild master.

"I don't think right now is the time for a model shoot Mira." Erza said to the white haired young woman. "We could be helping Juvia and Gray with their request."

"I'm sure if they wanted help, they would have asked for it. Neither of us are particularly well equipped to quell a volcano now are we?" She asked with a smile, Erza's face falting somewhat, while she had her Flame Empress and Water Empress armors neither would actively stop a volcano.

"We could still help the evacuating citizens." She tried to protest.

"I'm sure that they have enough hands to help with that." Mira added as she turned back to Makarov. "We'll be back in a few days, I'll let Gray know that if anything happens we'll go help."

"Very well, enjoy the time off you two. You've earned some rest." The two had been going on joint S-class quests with one another almost non stop. With Mira's training before the War she was far beyond the strength she once possessed in her youth. "Say hello to Lucy for me." Makarov smiled sadly, another member that had backed away from the Guild after the loss of Natsu, while still holding her Guild Mark, unlike Happy, Lucy had retired from active quests instead retaking her position up as a reporter for Sorcerer weekly. Natsu's loss was simply to hard for her to remain in the guild, while still in contact with a lot of members she didn't often venture back to Magnolia.

With that, Gray and Juvia along with the added duo of Erza and Mirajane left the guild hall heading for the train station. Idle chatter passed between them, mainly between Juvia and Mirajane as Erza and Gray simply walked with them. Boarding the train was routine and they left the city of Magnolia heading for the Capital city Crocus.

Lucy was waiting on the platform as the train pulled in, she happily embraced Mirajane and Erza, while awkwardly dodging a rivalry glare from Juvia as she gave Gray a quick hug.

"It's good to see you Lucy." Mirajane smiled.

"It's good to see you all too." She smiled in return turning to face Erza. "DOn't worry Erza, I scouted this photographer myself, they won't do anything like last time." Erza was reluctant to do the photoshoot for this month's Sorcerer Weekly considering the last time they had gone, a rather perverted Photographer had entered into the mix.

"I'll trust your judgement Lucy, however."

"I know, I know, I got it loud and clear last time. I don't think that guy's mentally recovered at all." She chuckled dryly.

"Juvia and I have to meet with Eve and Lyon."

"We'll accompany you, we have some time, right Lucy?" Mirajane asked.

"Sure, we've got time to kill." Lucy smiled happily eager to spend some time before they had to head for the photoshoot. The small group headed off into the city of Crocus. However, unconsciously Erza took the lead of the group and her feet led to a rather familiar place.

A grand plaza filled with people and at it's centre a statue. One of Natsu. None were sure how someone who didn't know him could get his likeness to such a degree, Natsu never had photoshoots and he hated having his photo taken so none were sure how the sculpture had made such a perfect replica of him.

The royal family, mostly Queen Hisui's sanctioned the entire plaza that they now stood in. But this statue was visited by Fairy Tail members that knew the Dragon Slayer, it wasn't just a reminder of what he had done to save Fiore, but it was a place that they could come and just see him again. He was missed by many.

The small group of Wizards simply stared up at the statue grinning down at them, none said a word under his gaze. Words had been said before and they didn't need to be spoken again.

"We should get going." Gray broke the silence as the others turned to him. "I'll make sure to call on the Communication Lacrima if we need help."

"We'll be there if needed." Erza told him getting a nod. The two parted way from the trio leaving the three women staring back up at the statue.

"Come on now, we shouldn't keep Lucy's photographer waiting." Mirajane suggested snapping the other two out of their thoughts.

"Lead the way Lucy." erza told the blonde getting her to nod.

"I think you'll really like this one." Lucy told them as they left the plaza.

* * *

Eyes clenched tightly shut as he clutched at the stump that remained of his left arm. It burned, endlessly it didn't stop. Acnologia grit his teeth as he clenched the pained limb, his eyes dangerously narrowed as he too had felt the awakening of the Fire Dragon. He didn't know how but another Dragon had been born, and it was somehow related to the Fire Dragon that had severed his arm.

He'd find it and he'd do what he did to the others. He'd slay it.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite the distance, the Christina was rocked about in the sky, the power radiating from the volcano could be felt in the air. It's sheer power was something of awe, it couldn't be natural, could it? Gray was astonished as he saw the darkness surrounding the volcano. Thick ash fell like snow coating the ocean and land in complete darkness, rivers of magma were the only visible signs through the black ash. Streaks of golden lightning surrounded the volcano in a rage of power. Whatever was causing this couldn't be natural.

Boats passed underneath them, refugees of the towns that were being consumed by the so called natural disaster. Gray didn't envy them, no doubt after the Volcano was quelled they would need to rebuild, mourn for those that they had lost. If it was even possible. If the Volcano didn't become inactive after this the place might not be liveable. Nothing would be the same for those that had to flee from this disaster. How many lives had been lost he didn't know, and the numbers might never be known. On a disaster of this level, it was never truly certain.

"We have to be careful." Eve spoke up as he piloted the Christina, hands on the wheel as he observed the lacrima monitors Hibiki had set up in the Christina, allowing for them to monitor the situation. "There are abnormal levels of magic and it's causings more than just the eruption of the Volcano."

"So it's not completely natural?" Juvia asked, turning to the young Trimen.

"No, I think someone has purposely interfered with the Volcano and the natural habitat." He explained. "The lightning storms surrounding the island are also not natural, if we're hit by a lightning strike I don't think the Christina will survive it. The last recording strike that I managed to read was far beyond normal and its magic power was immense." He explained, turning the wheel as he pulled one of the controls, the Christina beginning to descend lower to the ocean's surface.

"We have to do what we can to quell the destruction, after that we can find out what was the cause." Lyon stated. "Once we're ashore, we head for the most critical parts." A large map appeared before the group of Fiore Wizards, it showing a map of the area dotted with red indicators.

"The red marks are magic signatures, those dots are the ones living in the area." Eve explained. "These lines here are the lava flow."

"What's that massive mark in the centre?" Juvia asked.

"Deep within the volcano." Eve told her. "Whatever is causing the eruption is right in the centre of it all." He continued. "The lava itself is imbued with similar traces of magic. I'm assuming someone infused a lacrima with mass amounts of magic power to cause the eruption." This shocked the other wizards, just who would do something like that?

"Our top priority is saving lives." Gray said coming to realise just how much of a predicament they were in. If they couldn't even use their magic and considering the dense heat they could already feel it would be unlikely. They wouldn't be able to stop the destruction. All they could do was evacuate the people and save as many people as they could. Uncovering the culprit would come after everything else.

Relaying the instructions, forgoing the stopping of the Volcano and to focus on the people the gathered Wizards nodded as Eve directed the Christina into the crowded port. Splitting up, Juvia and Gray headed straight from the Christina and out into the chaos of people fleeing the disaster. Lyon and Eve headed off in another direction to search for anyone. However Eve stopped as he felt the ground tremble under his feet, his lacrima blaring warning signs.

"What is it?" Lyon asked as Eve looked up with a pale face at what he had just read on his lacrima device.

"The magic power in the volcano just went nuts." His voice was shaky as he spoke. "We don't have long, the entire mountain's going to explode, nothing in a five mile radius is going to survive this."

"Get in contact with Gray and Juvia, tell them to hurry!" Lyon ordered. "How many can the Christina hold?" Lyon asked.

"Three hundred at maximum capacity." Eve said already using his lacrima to get into contact with Gray, however the magic in the air was causing interference causing the lacrima to explode in his hand causing the snow wizard to wince.

"Well we're going to have to go over, we're not leaving anyone behind!"

"There's no way I can reach them!" Eve was beginning to panic. Lyon could tell as much.

"Get as many on the Christina as you can, I'll go get them. We got here too late." Lyon frowned as he looked up at the mountain, chunks of rock being thrown from it's top as pyres of fire blasted upwards as new crevices began to form on the mountain, the volcano wasn't just erupting it was completely collapsing in on itself. "Do what you can." Lyon told him getting a nod from the young man as the Ice Wizard rushed off in the direction of Gray and Juvia.

Eve hurried back to the docks doing whatever he could to help people aboard, there was so many and so little ways to evacuate. It was becoming more and more apparent that they wouldn't be able to save everyone. Looking out into the chaos the ground shook causing Eve to brace himself against the side of the Christina as there were cries all around him before an alarm sounded off in the Christina. Eve's eyes widened at the alarm, it had been set up to recognise a single magic signature after the threat the user was, it was good to have an indicator of it's approach.

Acnologia.

* * *

The ground trembled under his feet as he did his best to lift a wooden beam, the heat causing him to start to lose his breath as the glow of the magma reflected in his eyes. Most everyone close to the danger was retreating down to the docks, but Juvia had heard the cry of a young boy inside a house and they had rushed to investigate only for the lava to burn at the houses supports and cause it to crumble in on itself.

"Juvia!" Gray grunted, falling to one knee holding the beam up with his shoulders, his hair starting to fray as the heat tried to ignite it.

"We're coming out now!"

"Hurry!" The magma was inches away, his magic did nothing to protect him from the heat as it burned away everything in its path. Seeing the hint of blue hair Gray forced himself to raise the beam higher allowing for Juvia to come out with the young boy clutching a puppy. When they were clear Gray dropped the beam causing the structure to collapse and was forced to jump back to get out of the splash fo lava that followed. "Talk about a close one." He thought as he turned to Juvia who smiled, she was covered in soot as well as the boy who had tear streaks through the ash.

"We need to go my love." Juvia frowned slightly. "There's nothing more we can do." Gray did a sweep of the area and reluctantly nodded. Buildings around them were bursting into flames as they turned and jogged down the path.

Gray was surprised when he saw Lyon running up the path before he skidded to a halt, his eyes widening in horror as he looked past them. This caused Gray and Juvia to turn and look at what had stopped him. The mountain was beginning to break apart, the land trembled under foot and the flames that shot forth were anything but natural, and so was the roar.

**"GROOOOHHHH!"** The air trembled with power as the massive maw of the Dragon forced its way up through the tip of the Volcano followed by its arms and massive form. It's wings burst forth spreading wide sending molten rocks of considerable size soaring all the way over the town, some crashing down into the buildings some even making it as far as the ocean.

"A freaking dragon!" Gray roared as he and Juvia sprinted towards Lyon who turned and ran with them down towards the docks. Behind them the Dragon let out another vicious roar, sending a powerful wave of flames into the sky which unbeknownst to them trickled with lightning and shot into the black ash covered sky. The clouds then filled with the lightning magic and before long hundreds of lightning strikes all struck around the volcano, hitting buildings causing them to crumble as others struck at the magma causing explosions amongst the sea of lava.

The red eyes of the Dragon turned and saw the burning village and paid it no heed as he looked to the sky, flapped his wings of the remaining volcanic lava and let out another roar. This time a Challenge and it was returned.

The roar from the ocean was far to familiar to Gray and Juvia, never in their lives would they forget the horror of what befell them that day on Tenrou Island. Blending into the pitch black skies was a mix of blue markings, shooting across the sky like an arrow. Straight towards the Dragon that had emerged from the volcano. Their roars together were deafening as Acnologia charged, the flame dragon was about to take off before a Dragon covered in white scales with a mane of flames crashed into the Dragon of the Apocalypse from above. Gray couldn't believe what he was seeing. Why were three Dragons here?

**"I won't let you kill him!"** The white Dragon Roared, opening her mouth gaining a massive amount of magic power as she prepared to let off a powerful magic infused roar, green light forming in mass quantities in her mouth. The mass amount of raw magical power crashed into Acnologia's back sending him crashing into the lava below, the white Dragon shooting down as Acnologia shook the attack off like it was nothing.

**"Get away from me you fake!"** Acnologia roared crashing his tail into the white dragon sending her crashing into the town, tearing up buildings and coming to rest near the docks half submerged in the water. Gray, Juvia and Lyon shielded themselves as the titanic beast crashed past them ripping up everything in its path as Acnologia set it's sites on the Flame Dragon still atop the volcano. Acnologia's eyes narrowed as he saw the beast, taking in the full appearance of the Dragon.

It reminded him severally of the Flame Dragon Igneel, but there were notable differences, between that Flame Dragon and this one. With dark-red scales, beige underside, and horn-tipped nose. Even for a recently born Dragon he was large in size matching Acnologia himself if not larger, with bat-like wings, and sported canine teeth and sharp claws. There was a notable scar on his right cheek. It's massive hands had darkened scales, completely black as a moonless night all the way up the forearms resembling flames.

It glared down at him, rage in those eyes. He had seen it hundreds of times from Dragons that had all fallen to him. But they all had reason to hate him, this one didn't. Nevertheless, it didn't change what needed to be done. Spreading his wings he shot forth towards the top of the Volcano and the Flame Dragon spread its wings shoot upwards into the ash covered sky, Acnologia hot on his trail.


End file.
